Easy (Like a Sunday Morning)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Now in a relationship with Jamie Reagan, Eddie Janko faces the interesting job of bonding with each member of the Reagan family.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie let the curtain drop back into place. She couldn't believe it was still snowing.

Five hours and counting.

She stuck her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, stepping away from the window to avoid the chill. They were all gathered at Frank and Henry's place, since the city was mostly shut down. Jamie had gotten a call from his grandfather two or three hours earlier saying that they were welcome to come and wait out the storm with the whole family.

Eddie had been apprehensive; her boyfriend's father was her boss, after all. But she had to admit that it was nice being around this group.

Commissioner Reagan -Frank, she mentally corrected herself- was still in the city, at 1 PP. According to Danny, he would work until the last possibly minute, only coming home when the mayor called a state of emergency.

From the way it was piling up outside, Eddie assumed that call would be made sooner rather than later.

She chewed her lower lip, wondering if she should do something. Danny and Jamie were working outside to clean up some of the snow before it piled up too high. Linda, Erin, and the kids were playing around outside, having a snowball fight, from the sounds of screaming that were drifting inside.

Eddie smiled, it was nice that they were able to spend quality time with their kids and she didn't want to intrude. She missed her own mom every day.

Eddie and Jamie had been dating for a few months, but this was the first time she had ever really spent an extended period of time with his family. She wanted to make a good impression.

Somehow, Eddie found herself in the kitchen. She leaned against the doorjamb, watching Henry cut up some carrots.

The former police commissioner looked up, a broad grin on his face, "You gonna stand there like a statue or are you gonna help?"

Eddie smiled back, "Point me in the direction of a knife, sir."

"Call me Henry," he laughed, "'Sir' makes me sound old."

"Sorry," Eddie smiled sheepishly.

"Knives are in that drawer," Henry said, using his own knife to point, "Grab some celery from the fridge and start chopping."

Eddie started chopping, "What are you making, Henry?"

The Reagan elder smiled, "My world famous snow day soup. My late wife and I developed the recipe when Francis was a boy."

Eddie scooped up the chopped bits of celery and dumped them in the pot on the stove, "I can't wait to try it."

"So," Henry said a few minutes later, "Is there a reason you're not outside with the rest of them?"

Eddie paused, her knife halfway to the onion on the cutting board, "Um...I didn't want to interrupt their time together. I know...spending time with your parents is really important."

If Henry sensed something in her answer, he didn't say anything. Instead, he hummed a little before nodding and saying, "Well, I'm glad you're in here to help me out. I know for a fact that Jamie loves this soup."

Eddie grinned, "He's going to have to make it himself. I can't cook!"

Henry raised an eyebrow, "We're going to have to fix that. Get the chicken broth from that cabinet and we'll work on it."

Eddie happily got the chicken broth and spent the rest of the afternoon learning how to cook Henry Reagan's famous snow day soup.

Henry also regaled her with stories from his time on the beat.

"Wait? You chased a guy through Central Park and tackled him into the lake?" Eddie said, staring at the man in front of her with awe written all over her features.

Henry chuckled and stirred the soup, "I did and let me tell you, a swim in that lake is not pleasant."

"I'll bet," Eddie grinned and then passed over the saltshaker when Henry asked.

"Henry, I really love listening to your stories," Eddie said, leaning her hip against the kitchen counter, "Cops can't look at a perp funny now without getting slapped with a brutality suit."

Henry shook his head, "The state of this city. It was much different in my day."

"I hope you're not boring the poor girl with your stories, Pops!" Danny laughed, shaking off snow as he and Jamie traipsed into the kitchen.

"We're having a nice discussion," Henry chastised his grandsons, "Eddie appreciates my stories."

Eddie grinned, "It's true. I really do like listening to them."

"Your funeral, Janko," Danny teased, snatching a slice of French bread from the plate on the table, "Pops here will talk your ear off if you let him."

Jamie looped his arm around Eddie's waist and sniffed the air, "You make your famous soup, Pops?"

Henry nodded, "And your wonderful girl helped out."

Eddie beamed at the praise. Jamie kissed her cheek, "Then I'll bet it's great."

Henry waved a hand at his youngest grandson, "Go call the others. It's just about ready and those boys are going to need time to unbundle."

Jamie nodded and headed back to the front door.

Now that it was quiet in the kitchen again, Eddie took a minute to say, "Thank you for letting me help you, Henry. I really do like listening to your stories."

Henry patted her hand, "I enjoyed having you help. Next time you and Jamie come for dinner remind me to tell you about the time I got locked in the Met after closing."

He grabbed the salad bowl and headed into the dining room, leaving a stunned Eddie behind.

"What have a gotten myself into?" she mumbled to herself, an involuntary smile spreading across her face.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first of a small series in which Eddie bonds with each member of the Reagan family in different ways. I'll be going in chronological order, so Frank is next. I hope you guys like this and seriously, drop me a review :)**

**Only one week until new Blue Bloods episodes! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You took a hard hit to the head, Eddie."

Eddie Janko groaned. The voice, despite sounding as if it were coming from underwater, was familiar.

She blinked slowly, trying to get her eyes to focus. Frank Reagan's face swam into view.

"Commissioner," she mumbled, lifting her hand to touch at her head.

Frank's hand shot out to grab her hand, "Don't touch. You're wrapped up pretty good."

Eddie squinted against the bright hospital lights, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" She could hear the fatherly concern in her boyfriend's father's voice. And maybe it was the searing pain in her head, but tears filled her eyes.

"No," she said quietly, "All I remember is getting a call about a domestic."

Frank sighed, "From what I can piece together, Eddie, you went to the domestic without backup."

Eddie winced at the rebuke in his tone. She vaguely remembered that. Since Jamie was working an undercover, she was supposed to be working with a temporary partner. Too bad he sucked.

"You took a crowbar to the head," Frank continued, "The EMTs stopped the bleeding, but you have 25 stitches and a black eye."

Eddie winced. She gently prodded at her eye and yep, definitely bruised.

"Uh, no offense, sir," Eddie sighed, "But, why are you here?"

Frank laughed, "No need to call me 'sir', Eddie."

"Sorry, si-Frank," Eddie corrected herself.

"To answer your question," Frank continued, "I'm the only Reagan available. Danny and Detective Baez on on a detail escorting Secretary of State McCord to her meetings with the UN. Linda is on shift, Erin is in court, and Pop is restricted driving duty until his wrist heals up."

Eddie nodded carefully, "Oh. Well, thank you for getting me."

Frank smiled, "My pleasure. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Eddie carefully swung her legs off the bed, "I'm definitely ready to get out of here."

She accepted her jacket from Frank and gently eased into it.

"I already signed you out," Frank explained, holding onto Eddie's elbow so she was balanced as they walked out of the hospital.

"Thank you," Eddie said quietly. Her head was throbbing and she was focusing on walking in a straight line, "You really didn't have to do all this for me. I would've made my way back to my place."

She felt awkward and self-conscious waking out of the hospital with the police commissioner holding her upright. Eddie figured that she could be with Jamie for the rest of her life and being around Frank would always be awkward.

Frank looked down at Eddie, "That's the best part of being in this family. You will always have help."

Eddie told herself that the tears that sprang to her eyes were from the hit she took to the head.

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is kind of short, but I think it did what I wanted it to do. I hope you guys all enjoy this! And please, drop me a review to let me know what your thoughts are. **

**Just two days until a new episode! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Coming!" Eddie shouted before yelping as she stubbed her bare toe on the doorjamb.

"Ow, shit," she muttered, glaring at the door. Eddie grumbled and rubbed a hand through her bed head. Who the hell was at the door?

She yanked open the door to her's and Jamie's apartment, revealing Danny Reagan leaning against the doorframe, two tickets in between his fingers.

"Hey Eddie. I wake you?" He grinned.

Eddie smirked, "Yeah! I have a week of medical leave thanks to this," she gingerly lifted the arm that was in a sling due to a shoulder injury, "I'm milking my sleep time for all it's worth."

She stepped aside so Danny could come in, "You want something to drink?"

Danny shook his head, "Nah. I came to see if you wanted to come to the Yankee game with me. They're playing the Sox."

Eddie's eyes lit up, "Are you serious? How'd you get those?"

Danny grinned, "Called in a favor. Do you wanna come or not?"

"What about the boys?" Eddie asked, "Don't they want to go?"

"Sure they do. Too bad they're camping for the weekend with Dad and Pops," Danny laughed.

"In that case, I'm definitely coming!" Eddie laughed, "Give me a minute to get ready."

Danny reclined on the couch, "Take your time. We have like two hours."

Eddie checked the time on the cable box. 12:00.

"Are we driving or taking the subway?" Eddie asked even as she was dashing into the bedroom to change.

"Subway," Danny said, rooting around in the fridge to see what kind of food Jamie and Eddie had laying around.

"Great," Eddie's voice was muffled as she changed. As she pulled on her shirt, she twinged her shoulder.

"Ah, fuck," she muttered.

"You okay?" Danny called.

"Yeah," Eddie said, reentering the living room dressed in jeans, Converse, a Yankees t-shirt, and a Yankees ball cap, "Ready."

"Jeez," Danny laughed, "Tell Linda your secrets for getting ready so quickly."

Eddie grinned, "I'll try."

Eddie quickly locked the apartment door behind them and followed Danny out to the sidewalk.

* * *

"Are you fucking kiddin' me?" Danny shouted, "That was safe!"

Eddie raised her beer in agreement.

"What the fuck are they doing out there?" Eddie groaned, looking at the score, "2 nothing. I bet these umps are from Boston."

She dropped, grumpily, back into her seat. Danny followed suit.

"These guys better pick it up," He shook his head, "Opening day is looking like shit so far."

Eddie nodded her agreement, "I still can't believe you managed to get opening day tickets."

"Perks of being a grade A detective," Danny laughed.

"Man, I can't wait until I'm a detective," Eddie said, "It's gotta be better than working the beat."

Danny shrugged, his eyes still on the field, "It's got its moments."

Eddie nodded, not entirely are what to say. Part of her wanted to grill Danny about what it was like being a detective since she wanted to be one too. But the more insecure part of her was worried she wouldn't have what it took.

"You'd actually be good at it," Danny said offhandedly, "I've seen you at crime scenes. You've got good instincts."

And in the next instant he was on his feet, shouting obscenities at the ump, completely unaware of the effect his words had on Eddie.

She smiled at Danny's back, determined to be a detective one-day.

"Did you see that?" Danny asked her, gesturing to the field, "It's like they want us to lose!"

"We still have time to turn it around," Eddie said, pushing aside her thoughts in order to spend the rest of the game in the moment.

* * *

The Yankees won 5 to 4 and Eddie felt like she actually belonged to this cop family.

* * *

**A/N: And Danny's installment is up! I had fun writing this one. I would love to see Danny interact with Eddie and Jamie more on the show. Maybe in future episodes. Speaking of, I haven't watched last week's yet, but I will have by Thursday, so if you want to come and chat with me then, feel free to!**

**Linda's up next! If you have any ideas of how you want to see her and Eddie bond, send them my way :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow! Ow! Oh my god!" Essie yelped, yanking her hand away from the open oven.

Linda looked up, eyes full of concern, "Burned yourself?"

Off of Eddie's pained whimper, Linda said, "Put it under cold water. I'll get the first aid kit."

She stood up from the table and reached up on her tippy toes to grab the first aid kit from the cabinet over the microwave.

Eddie sighed in relief as the cold water hit her burned patch of skin, "Ahhhhh! That feels so good."

Linda shook her head at her brother-in-law's girlfriend, a fond smile on her face.

"Okay, Eddie, let's see the damage," Linda laughed, gently tugging Eddie's arm away from the water.

Eddie leaned against the counter as Linda looked at her arm, "This is why I don't cook."

Linda cocked an eyebrow, "So you felt the need to make Henry's birthday cake, why?"

Eddie blushed and looked at her socked feet, "I...Uh...well it's my first time around for someone's birthday. I just wanted to make a good impression."

Linda grinned and slathered antibiotic cream over the burn, "Hon, everyone already loves you! You don't have to maim yourself for a good impression."

"I just," Eddie paused, "I know Jamie was engaged before he came to the force and I know you guys really liked her. I just want to..."

She tapered off, feeling silly about her insecurities.

Linda taped off the gauze she had wrapped around Eddie's arm, "I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, we liked Sydney."

Eddie's face fell. Linda patted her hand, "But, Jamie's much more fun now that he's with you. He's," she paused, looking for the right word, "Lighter. Jamie, as a law student, was very, very serious. And after Joe died, well, it was hard to get a smile out of the boy."

"Really?" Eddie asked. She was shocked. Jamie always had an easy smile or laugh at the ready, even when they had first started being partners.

Linda nodded and shut off the water, "You've done him a world of good, Eddie. And the whole family loves you; so don't be worried about making a good impression. We like the impression we have."

"Thanks Linda!" Eddie grinned, tossing her arms around the older woman in a huge hug.

Linda squeezed her back, "Hey, I'm a mom. Pep talks are our specialty!"

Eddie pulled back, "Aren't moms really good a baking? Can you help me salvage Henry's cake?"

With a snort, Linda grabbed her purse, "Yeah, I know just the thing. Henry's favorite bakery, Herjevac's, is four blocks away."

Eddie laughed, "Awesome! I'm terrible at baking."

Linda tipped her chin at Eddie's bandaged arm, "I figured."

* * *

"Eddie," Henry said, waving a forkful of caramel chocolate cake in the air, "This is delicious! Tastes just like the cake we get from Herjevac's."

Eddie cut her eyes towards Linda. Danny's wife was smiling.

"Doesn't it, Pops?" She laughed, "Eddie is a master in the kitchen."

Linda winked at Eddie as the rest of the Reagan's raved about the cake.

A wide grin forming on her face, Eddie ducked her head before she could give away their secret.

* * *

**A/N: Oops! I thought I had posted this chapter a while ago, but I guess I didn't. So, here's Linda and Eddie's bonding moment. Next up is Erin! **

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie bonding with erin

"Hey, Erin?" Eddie poked her head into her boyfriend's sister's office on Friday afternoon.

"Huh?" Erin looked up from the brief she was reading, "Oh, hey Eddie! What's up?"

Eddie took that as an invitation to step into the office. She sat down in one of the chairs across from Erin's desk.

"I have a problem," Eddie said.

Erin raised an eyebrow, "Nothing serious, I hope?"

"Well, unless you consider the fact that I have nothing to wear to my first ever Policeman's Ball serious, then no," Eddie laughed lightly.

With a twinkle in her eye, Erin said, "Actually, I do think that's pretty serious."

She flipped the file shut, "Let's go to Bloomingdale's. I can leave early for the day."

Eddie grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Erin grabbed her jacket and bag and walked out of the office with Eddie.

"I'm always open to shopping," Erin smiled, "And fancy dresses are my favorite!"

"And I need all the help I can get," Eddie said, "I'm kind of hopeless."

* * *

"What kind of dress do you think you want?" Erin asked as they strolled through the racks in Bloomingdale's.

Eddie shrugged, "I'm not sure. Something long?"

Eddie's uncertainty with overly fancy dresses was making her fidgety. She let her fingers trail gently across the floaty fabrics, hoping she would look good in something.

"This!" Erin suddenly exclaimed, yanking a red dress off the rack and handing it to Eddie, "This will look gorgeous on you."

Eddie took the dress and eyed it, "You think?"

It was pretty, with a low cut top and detailed beading down the front. But...it just didn't feel very...Eddie.

But Erin nodded, "Red always looks good on blondes. Go!"

Eddie laughed, "Okay, I'm going!"

She headed for the dressing room, Erin trailing slightly behind.

"So this is really your first Policeman's Ball?" Erin asked, leaning against the wall outside of the dressing room Eddie was using to change.

"Yeah," Eddie said as she struggled into the dress.

"But you've been a cop for so many years now," Erin said, "How haven't you gone before?"

Eddie mumbled an answer, "Dunno. Never had anyone to go with before."

Erin didn't have to hide her smile, "And now you have Jamie."

"And now I have Jamie," Eddie repeated, coming out of the dressing room, "I hate this."

"No offense," she added quickly, not wanting to get her boyfriend's sister angry.

Erin waved her off, "None taken. I think you're right though. That dress isn't you."

"Thank god you agree," Eddie grinned. Her attention was diverted when she saw a dress across the store.

"There!" Eddie exclaimed, pointing at the cobalt blue dress, "That's the one."

"I'll go grab it," Erin said, already striding across the titled floor.

* * *

"Jamie's going to be completely useless when he sees you in that dress," Erin grinned at Eddie.

Eddie's cheeks turned a light pink, "You think?"

Erin nodded knowingly, "I know my brother and he's going to love it."

"It's just...we're usually on duty and he rarely sees me all dressed up and is it stupid that I'm nervous? It's definitely stupid," Eddie rambled a little, her nerves getting the best of her.

Erin shook her head, "I don't think it's stupid. But you should know that Jamie is head over heels in love. He's never been more himself than when he's with you."

Eddie looked down at her sneakers. It wasn't like her to be so unsure.

"And, trust me, I know when a relationship is built to last," Erin snorted, "God knows mine wasn't. But yours is."

Eddie smiled at the older woman, "Thanks, Erin. I really appreciate that."

Erin resumed walking, "Plus, I've never seen anyone whoop Jamie's butt in Mario Kart so soundly before."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Erin's chapter is up and Nicki is next! I'm on vacation for a week, so I won't post anything in that time. But I'm going to have plenty to post when I get back! Drop me a review that I can read at the airport tomorrow morning! :D Let me know some ideas of things you want to see Eddie do with Nicki, Jack and Sean!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Nicki," Eddie said, sliding into the open kitchen chair next to the teenager.

Nicki looked up glumly, "Oh, hey. What's up?" She cast her eyes back down at her phone and gnawed anxiously at her lower lip.

Eddie frowned, "You okay?"

"Huh?" Nicki looked up again, mildly startled.

Eddie gestured to the cell phone clutched tightly in Nicki's hand, "Waiting on nuclear launch codes or something?"

"No," Nicki sighed with a roll of her eyes. And then she muttered, "worse. Boys."

"Ahhh," Eddie leaned back in her chair with an understanding and sympathetic sigh, "Boys can be worse than nuclear war. I will agree to that."

Nicki offered up a small smile and Eddie felt a little better that she could brighten the girl's mood.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked gently, knowing how much teenagers hated to talk to adults about their love lives.

So she didn't feel too bad when Nicki shook her head and said, "Sorry, not right not. Not really."

Eddie was about to nod and leave Nicki to her boy troubles, when and idea struck.

"How do you feel about a girls' day?" she asked, leaning forward on her elbows, a sunny smile forming on her face.

Nicki raised an eyebrow and looked at her uncle's girlfriend, "I feel…very good about them. What do you have in mind?"

"I think some mani-pedis and ice cream solve any sort of boy problems," Eddie grinned, grabbing her phone off of the counter, "Let's go."

Nicki followed Eddie out the door and the two women headed off to Manhattan in one of the spare cars that were always hanging about the Reagan home.

* * *

"Eddie?" Nicki said hesitantly as their feet soaked in the nail salon's footbaths.

"Mmm?" Eddie hummed, flipping through an old issue of a tabloid magazine.

"Do boys ever stop being stupid?" Nick I blurted out the whole story of the boy she was "sort of, kinda" seeing and how he had been flirting with a friend of hers, but he has said it meant nothing, "And now he's not answering any of my messages."

Eddie kept her face passive as she listened, not wanting to let a broad smile betray just how excited she was that Nicki was confiding in her.

But now, she dropped the magazine to her lap and let out a low whistle, "Jeez, Nicki, sounds like this guy's put you though a lot recently."

Nicki nodded, "I don't even know if he's worth it."

"I mean, if you're thinking like that, then he probably isn't," Eddie tried to be as honest as possible while still being aware of Nicki's feelings.

Nicki sighed, "I guess." She paused, "How did you know Uncle Jamie was worth it?"

"Good question," Eddie laughed, "I'm not sure, really. We were just friends first, which gives you an extra level of comfort with a person. He was just always there for me, even when I was an asshole to him."

Nicki grinned, "You? An asshole? I don't buy it. You're like the nicest, bubbliest person ever."

"Believe it, kiddo," Eddie said, giving Nicki a sort of half grin, "There were a couple of things that happened with my parents and IA which stressed us both out. But Jamie didn't bolt, didn't even switch partners when he was given the chance. So that really solidified his place as a keeper."

"So basically," Nicki said, "You want to find someone that'll stick around even when things are tough?"

"Basically," Eddie said, stepping carefully into her flip-flops, "guys are difficult, but the right one for you is definitely out there. And who knows? You could meet him tomorrow."

Impulsively, Nicki rushed forward and hugged Eddie tightly.

"Thanks, Aunt Eddie," she whispered, "I feel so much better."

Eddie blinked against the sudden tears as she hugged Nicki back.

"My pleasure, kiddo. If you ever need more mediocre advice, you know where to find me."

* * *

**A/N: Happy day after Blue Blood premiere day! Lol. I know this chapter has been a long time coming, but life kind of got in the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! Just Jack, Sean, and Jamie left before this story comes to an end. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie carefully picked her way through the thick crowd of parents around the edge of the field.

"Oops! Sorry," she mumbled to a mother whose foot she stepped on.

Finally, she came to a relatively open patch of grass. Eddie crossed her legs and sunk to the ground, ignoring the way the wet grass soaked through her jeans.

Feeling only slightly awkward, Eddie pulled off her sweatshirt and tried to get comfortable. She had been to a few of Jack's soccer games before, but never alone. She felt bad for Jack, especially since it was the game that would get his team into the playoffs.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and when she looked at the screen, Eddie saw the text from Linda.

**-thanks for going to Jack's game. tell him we're sorry we're missing it.-**

Eddie tapped out a quick response and started scanning the field, looking for the oldest Reagan boy. She caught sight of him relatively quickly and grinned widely.

"WhooHoo!" she cheered, "Go Jack!"

She wasn't exactly loud enough o be heard, not over the other shrieking moms, but Eddie continued to yell at the top of her lungs.

She snapped a few pictures and even caught video footage of Jack's amazing save.

"Hey, Eddie," Jack called, jogging over and gratefully accepting the water bottle she handed him, "Where's everyone else?"

Eddie frowned, "I'm sorry, Jack. I was the only one available. They're all really sorry they couldn't make it."

Jack shrugged, "That's okay. I guess work is important."

He still looked a little dejected. Eddie's heart sunk. Even though work was inescapable, she knew the Reagans felt bad for missing Jack's final soccer game before the playoffs.

She stood up, brushing dirt from her pants, "Can I possibly bribe you into a better mood with ice cream?"

Jack smiled, "Yeah! I think that'll help."

"I thought so," Eddie grinned and grabbed Jack's duffel bag. Swinging it onto her shoulder, she and Jack fell into step and talked easily.

"You know, I was never good at sports," Eddie said on a laugh.

"Really? I thought cops had to be athletic?" Jack tilted his head, "At least my dad is always saying how much he has to run after bad guys."

"Yeah, I mean I can run," Eddie shrugged, "But I'd much rather chase them in the car."

* * *

"You're pretty good at cheering," Jack said later, as they walked around the park, ice cream cones in hand.

Eddie nudged him with her hip, "Eh, it's easy when I'm rooting for a superstar!"

Jack shook his head and looked at his sneakers, "I'm not that good."

"Yeah you are!" Eddie exclaimed, "your mom mentioned something about tryouts for the school team. You should go out for it."

"They're really good on the team," Jack said, "I'm not that good."

Eddie could see that the teenager was conflicted, so she bumped his shoulder.

"Eh, doesn't matter. I'll come to any game and cheer you on!"

Jack grinned, "Thanks, Eddie. I'm glad you're here."

"Anytime, Jack," Eddie smiled, "It's nice having a family that cheers each other on."

She refused to think about her own fractured family, instead choosing to focus on licking away a stray drip of strawberry ice cream.

Jack frowned as he took in Eddie's sad expression, but didn't say anything.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few more blocks, before coming across a small park.

"Hey!" Eddie got a mischievous look in her eye, "Wanna play a little one on one?"

"You're on," Jack said, dropping his bag to the ground and pulling out the soccer ball.

Eddie chased after Jack as he kicked the soccer ball around.

They played for an hour or two, laughing and trash-talking as they went.

* * *

**A/N: I knew I wanted Eddie to go to Jack's soccer game as their bonding since we saw Jack playing a game with all of the family watching. I know this one's a little short, but I'm happy with how it turned out. **

**Just Sean and Jamie left and then this story is moving to the "complete" pile :)**

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Henry?" Eddie called as she used her key to open the door to the Reagan home. "Are you here?"

"In the living room!" She can hear the Reagan patriarch's voice and followed it.

"How's your arm?" She asked after greeting him with a quick hug. She set the brown paper bag she was carrying on the table and took a seat.

"Better," Henry waved his casted right arm in the air and frowned. "But my life would be a hell of a lot easier without this blasted thing."

Eddie grinned, "I completely understand. But uh, why did I pick up soup?"

"Sean's not feeling well," Henry sighed. "And I can't whip up soup with this arm. Katz's Deli is second best."

Eddie snorted as she moved around the kitchen gathering a bowl and spoon and some crackers. Henry was very proud of his cooking skills and he must really be feeling the difficulty of the cast if he had asked her to pick up soup from a deli. She paused by the fridge, holding the door open, "Coke or juice?"

"Give the boy the soda," Henry waved his good hand in the air. "His mom and dad can fill him up with juice when they get home."

Eddie grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge and an orange for good measure. At Henry's questioning glance, she shrugged, "Vitamin C's always good for a cold?"

"Your heart's in the right place, Eddie," Henry grinned. "Jamie's a lucky guy to have you. Not everyone would run soup to their boyfriend's sick nephew on their day off."

"Henry," Eddie blushed and waved off the praise. "It's nothing. I...um...I love you guys like you were my own family. I'm happy to drop off the soup."

She could feel her cheeks continue to heat up. She and Jamie had been dating for months now - almost a year, actually - and she was still a little embarrassed around the Reagans, afraid that this happiness might come toppling down around her.

Henry didn't say anything - maybe he sensed Eddie's lack of comfortableness - instead he just smiled gently at her. She smiled back and put Sean's soup and everything on the tray that was waiting on the counter and headed for the stairs.

* * *

"Sean?" Eddie used her elbow to knock on the closed door. "Are you up?"

"Yeah, come on in," the teenager's sentence was broken up by harsh coughs. Eddie winced even as she nudged the door open with her foot.

"Hey," she said sympathetically. "Feeling rotten, huh?"

Danny and Linda's youngest child was sprawled on the spare bed, tissues and empty water bottles littering the immediate area.

"Uuurrrnnghh," he groaned, sneezing.

"Soup might perk you up," Eddie said, putting the tray down on the bed and helping Sean set it up.

"You brought me soup?" Sean peered into the bowl. Eddie watched as he tried to inhale the smell, but only made a weird snuffling sound instead.

"Yep," she smiled. "Henry couldn't make you his soup, so I stopped at Katz's Deli to get some chicken noodle."

She pulled a small bag from her sweatshirt pocket too and set it on the bedside table.

"What's that?" Sean asked, reaching for the bag. He pulled open the waxy paper and grinned. "Nice! Thanks, Eddie!"

"You're welcome," she laughed as he dug out the two giant chocolate chip cookies she had brought. "I figured being sick warrants a little sugar."

Sean grinned around a hunk of cookie, "It definitely does. Pop's been feeding me healthy stuff all day."

Eddie dropped to sit on the edge of the bed, frowning in mild disgust when her jeans clad thigh brushed against a pile of used tissues.

"The healthy stuff's what's gonna get you feeling better," she said. "But the cookies help too. What've you been doing, cooped up here all day?"

"Not much," Sean sighed. "It's pretty boring. All of my friends are in school so there's no one to connect with on the Xbox."

Eddie's nose wrinkled sympathetically. She looked at the pair of controllers and shrugged.

"I can't promise I'll be got at anything other than Mario Kart," she smiled openly, "But I'll play with you if you want?"

Despite his runny nose and red eyes, Sean grinned widely and perked up. "Really? You'd hang out with me? And play video games?"

"Sure!" Eddie laughed a little, her eyes crinkling. "If you teach me about what's it called? Call of Duty? If you teach me to play then I won't get my butt kicked by your Uncle Jamie."

Sean grinned and leaned for the controllers. He passed one to Eddie and said, "I've seen you play Mario Kart. We have a lot of work to do."

"Hey! Respect your elders," Eddie teased, smacking Sean with a pillow.

* * *

"No! Stop don't die! Shit!"

Henry rolled his eyes to the ceiling, as Eddie's shouts got progressively louder.

"Sean! You're supposed to be teaching me, not killing me!"

A loud thud sounded right over Henry's head.

"Are you okay?" he shouted, worried about injuries.

"We're good, Pop," Sean called back, laughing a little. "Eddie fell off the bed 'cause she's terrible at this game."

"Sorry for the commotion, Henry!" Eddie shouted down a few seconds later.

Henry shook his head.

Kids these days.

* * *

_A/N: Jeez, sorry about this guys! This story was meant to be *Sean* and not Jack. I just noticed and I'm really sorry! Ugh, my brain is just fried. It's all the same, just the name is changed. _


	9. Chapter 9

"Did we really have to leave the apartment during the worst snowstorm in recent history?" Eddie mumbled around her chattering teeth.

Jamie squinted through the windshield, "Did you want to be stuck in a frozen apartment because your heater is unreliable?"

"Noooo," Eddie sighed. "But, it's cold! And we might be stuck at your dad's place for a while."

Jamie smirked, "Come on, Eddie. You know hanging out with my dad while Pops makes us eat soup is gonna be the highlight of your weekend."

Eddie wrinkled her nose. She did love Jamie's family as if they were her own, but the promise of the city being shut down for at least the weekend, leaving her and Jamie locked indoors alone was also super tempting.

"Fine, but just so you know, I'm only there for Henry's soup," she laughed, wanting to reach out and hold his hand, but she knew he had to keep both hands on the wheel.

Jamie laughed, "Understood."

* * *

"Quick, come in, come in," Henry ushered the couple into the warmth of the house. They were both shivering and covered in snow.

Slowly, due to numb fingers, Eddie and Jamie peeled off their soaked layers.

"I guess it's still snowing, huh?" Henry laughed, taking their scarves and hats to put in the bathtub with everyone else's wet outerwear.

Eddie just bobbled her head, hopping on one foot as she tried to get her boots off. Jamie eventually took pity on her and said, "Grab my shoulders, I'll pull the boot off."

Eddie grinned gratefully and grabbed his shoulders. To Henry, she said, "I really hope that's hot chocolate I'm smelling."

"With homemade whipped cream," Henry winked, laughing loudly as Eddie darted past both of them into the kitchen.

"Hurricane Eddie incoming!" Jamie shouted after her.

He helped Henry bring their winter gear into the bathroom before heading into the kitchen.

The adults in his family and Nicki were all sitting around the table and leaning against the counters.

"Where are the boys?" Jamie asked, accepting a mug of hot chocolate from Linda, "Thanks."

Danny grinned, "Plotting their shovelling route for when the snow stops."

"My little entrepreneurs," Linda muttered affectionately.

Jamie settled against the counter and looped one are around Eddie's shoulder. She cuddled close to him.

"They're going to make a fortune," Erin said. "The snow's already piling up out there."

"Speaking of fortune," Nicki grinned, "I think today's the perfect day for a Reagan family Monopoly tournament."

Frank shook his head, "Nicki, you know what happened the last time we played Monopoly as a family."

"I still have the scar," Danny winced.

Eddie's eyebrows shot up, "I don't know what happened. Someone tell me! This story feels like a good one."

Jamie and Erin grinned at each other and answered her simultaneously, "It was."

"Well?" Eddie sipped at her hot chocolate, silently urging them to tell the story.

Henry started, "It was what? Three years ago?"

Nicki nodded, "Yep. It was right after I started college."

"Well, we started a family game," Henry continued, "And Danny here got too competitive."

Danny interjected, "Linda started it!"

"I did not!" his wife protested, "You provoked me!"

"So you threw a Monopoly piece at my head?" Danny retorted, incredulous.

Eddie's jaw dropped. She couldn't imagine Linda throwing anything at Danny.

Linda wrinkled her nose, sheepish, "in retrospect, that wasn't my best moment."

Erin, Jamie, and Nicki cracked up as Danny rolled his eyes and said, "You think?"

Eddie smiled when Danny leaned over to kiss Linda's cheek.

"So no Monopoly then," Eddie said, wrapping her hands around her cooling mug. "I could go for a movie marathon."

Frank looked out the window, and seeing that the snow was still falling fast, he agreed. "Movies could be a nice way to pass the time."

The group gathered up their drinks, leaving Nicki in the kitchen to pop a few bags of popcorn, and headed for the den.

* * *

Eddie found herself falling asleep after the second Star Wars movie. The house was so warm and being cuddled on Jamie's lap in the armchair provided the perfect conditions for a nap.

The rest of the Reagans were all in various states of consciousness too. Henry was long passed out; he hadn't even lasted to see Luke and Han save Leia. Frank was in the kitchen, on the phone with Garrett - an emergency, he'd said.

Sean and Jack had wandered down during the first movie, sat for a bit, and then went out into the backyard. Nicki was texting her boyfriend, Tom, a cop she'd met through a friend. Erin was trying to snoop on the messages, while looking like she was paying attention to the movie.

Linda and Danny were curled together on the love seat. Danny whispered something to Linda and she grinned widely, "Really?"

"Mmhm," Danny replied, casting a quick glance at his younger brother and his girlfriend.

Eddie absently wondered what Danny was talking about, but then Jamie's thumb brushed against the skin on her hip where her sweater had ridden up and she was suitably distracted. She curled into him, one hand rubbing at his neck.

Jamie made a happy noise as she rubbed at a particularly tight muscle and Eddie giggled.

"I'm bored," he whispered. "Let's go for a walk."

He tangled his fingers with Eddie's and shifted so she could get to her feet.

"But it's cold and snowing out," Eddie protested as Jamie dragged her to the back door. Her socked feet slid on the hardwood, helping Jamie and hindering Eddie's efforts to stay inside.

"It's not bad," Jamie laughed. "Plus, it looks really nice. I'll let you hit me with a snowball if you get too cold."

Eddie stopped resisting and looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Promise not to duck out of the way?"

Jamie let go of her hand and held up three fingers in a Boy Scout salute, "Scout's Honor."

Eddie nodded, happy with his promise, "Okay, we can go for a walk." She, still slightly unhappily, gathered her winter gear and bundled up. Jamie laughed when she sat on the floor to pull on her boots.

"You look like a toddler," he teased.

"Shut up," Eddie stuck her tongue out at him and kicked at his ankle with her foot.

* * *

"It's been nice hanging out with your family," Eddie said, holding tightly to Jamie's hand so she wouldn't get lost in the storm.

Jamie hummed distractedly. Eddie stopped in the snow and turned to face him, "What's going on? You're the one who wanted to go on a walk and now you're all weird and distracted."

Jamie sucked in a deep breath, hard because of the cold temperatures, "I'm sorry, Eddie. I just…"

He broke off and dropped to one knee, the snow piling up around him. Eddie's eyes went wide and she clapped her gloved hands over her mouth, "Oh my god!"

Jamie grinned up at her, his cheeks bright pink from the cold and the excitement. He wrestled the ring box out of his pocket and popped it open, revealing his mom's engagement ring.

"You're the most annoying person I've ever met, Eddie Janko," he started with a smile. "But, god, I love you so much. I never thought I'd want to spend my entire life with you when I first met you, but now? I can't imagine my life without you."

Eddie's eyes welled with tears and she sniffled a little, bobbling her head up and down, but staying quiet because she wanted to hear Jamie's proposal.

"You fit in so amazingly well with my family, I've never dated a girl that likes them more than she likes me," he laughed and Eddie grinned widely.

"Not true," she whispered. "I like you only a little bit more than I like your family."

"Still," Jamie continued, "You're my missing piece, the part that fits in like you were supposed to be here all along. Will you marry me?"

Eddie nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks, "Yes! Oh my god! Yes! Jamie…I love you!"

Snow had gathered on top of the ring, melting a little as Jamie pulled it form the box. Eddie happily tugged her left glove off and held out her hand. Jamie slid the ring onto her ring finger.

It was a perfect fit.

Eddie threw herself into his arms and kissed Jamie passionately, still crying a little. Jamie's hands tightened around her back and they almost lost their balance.

When the newly engaged couple pulled away, Eddie grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Jamie asked, fully aware that he had a goofy grin on his own face.

"Do we get to pick dessert since we're the ones celebrating something?" she asked, referring to Henry's habit of letting the person who had done something exciting or noteworthy during the week pick out the dessert for Sunday night dinner.

Jamie snorted a laugh. He took Eddie's hand and started them on the path back to the house.

"Pop already picked up German blackout cake," he said. "We all know that's your pick."

"How did -?" Eddie tilted her head at her new fiancé (fiancé! Holy shit!), "They all knew!"

"Guilty," Jamie admitted sheepishly.

"Well," Eddie said, tucking her body against Jamie's side, "I'm glad your family was a part of this too."

"They're your family too now."

* * *

_A/N: And this story comes to a close! Wow! Thanks to all of you for sticking around when it took me forever to update! I've had a blast writing this one and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. _

_This is super unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine :)_

_Stick around for more Jamko stories (eventually, when I get around to writing them lol)_

_Drop me a review and let me know what you thought :)_


End file.
